


The Empty Hearse

by hillflirty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, But it was requested, It was asked to be angst? Idk if I succeeded, M/M, Multi, So that's all that matters, it is terrible, uhmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillflirty/pseuds/hillflirty
Summary: The Vagabond has been missing for two years, what will happen, and who will accept him, once he comes home? (Yes, it is based off that one episode of BBC's Sherlock)





	The Empty Hearse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stubbornessissues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornessissues/gifts).



> It's shit, it's done, I don't care. Here you go, Stubborn. Ask and you shall receive. (This is also the longest thing I've ever written in a single day, wowza)

Gavin Free and Michael Jones sat at an uptown restaurant, a true rarity despite their high combined income. Gavin played with a small velvet box in his pocket, hoping to use the ring he’d owned for weeks tonight on his boyfriend of going on two years. The start of their relationship a precious memory in Gavin’s mind, that time also held an innate pain for him. Two years ago, the Vagabond jumped off a roof downtown and left his life forever. Gavin mourned for weeks, Michael comforted him, and things grew between them.

  
In current, a waiter walked up to them, offering champagne in a poor French accent that Gavin was too nervous to notice. Michael looked up and his eyes went wide, turning quickly to Gavin and covering his mouth to hide a laugh. Gavin tried to brush the new waiter off, saying they were both fine, until he was interrupted by Michael speaking over him and accepting the champagne with a smirk behind his words. Gavin finally looked up, at the insistent motions of Michael, to see a man he’d thought dead for years. There, in the flesh, stood the Vagabond, Ryan Haywood, back from the dead and in a fake mustache drawn in eyeliner and using a shitty fake accent.

  
“You absolute mong!” rang through the restaurant, promptly causing a laughing Michael to lead a furious Gavin and Ryan, with a nosebleed, to a different restaurant down the street where they could talk. This happened multiple times, each time Ryan began to explain himself he ended up with a new bruise and the trio had to go to a different restaurant. This finally ended with a hyper-grumpy Gavin half hidden behind Michael in an empty coffee shop, Michael gesturing for Ryan to go on.

  
“There were” a pause, Ryan searched for the right word, always a perfectionist to a fault, “circumstances. It was safer for both of us if I left for a while, worked things out,” another pause, “personally.”

  
Gavin had devolved into quiet rage a strangled, “I mourned for months. Without you. For the first time in so many years, I was stuck on my own. I was left without you, and I didn’t know what to do.” Gavin shook his head, throwing the awful memories to the back of his mind, before pulling on Michael’s sleeve, gesturing his want to leave both the situation and the presence of Ryan. Michael glanced towards Ryan, raising a questioning eyebrow, just as Ryan gave an understanding nod.

  
They make it 11 days before bumping into each other again. Gavin and Michael were working for a new hire, a torture job, quick and easy. Some woman upset with her husband, wanted the point across, nothing worse than what they’d done in the past, simple enough. They were using one of Gavin’s old safe houses, something just far enough out of the city that they didn’t have to be quiet, but something close enough that their fare would be home by the end of his work shift. Ryan showed up just when they were about to start pulling teeth, the skull mask already off and face paint dripping from sweat, he looked as startled as the other two felt. Gavin takes one look up from the tools at him, before swiftly turning on his heel and going into the other room. Gavin emerges a few minutes later with a bruised, bloodied fist and whimpers coming from the room behind him.

  
“I can explain, Gavin, please,” Ryan is cut off by the door to the porch slamming, the sound of a motorbike starting up as Gavin speeds away, leaving Michael and his phone behind. Ryan turns to Michael, disheartened, he mumbles, “I really can explain.”

  
“Alright, ‘Vagabond’, I’m sure you can. Not here though. How about lunch?” Michael offers, an olive branch for someone he knows Gavin’s angry at, but who he also knows Gavin wants back in his life.  
“I could eat,” Ryan agrees, quickly washing off the last of his face paint and unloads his heist spoils from his car into the safe house. They knock Mr. Torture, happy to let him wake up on his own and fret for a few hours until they return. They head just inside town, to a small diner that should offer them relative privacy as well as a cheap, greasy meal. They step out of the car just as a quiet ping comes from Ryan, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise at the sudden sound. He gingerly pulls out his phone, checking his phone and nearly choking on air as he reads a life changing message.

  
_14:41 Is your golden boy missing, Vagabond?_

  
_14:41 You should find him, before it’s too late._

  
Michael rushes over and reads over Ryan’s shoulder, nearly growling under his breath as another comes in.

  
_14:43 Wouldn’t it be a shame if something were to happen?_

  
Michael is immediately on the other side of the car again, his phone out as he frantically calls several numbers, getting back in the shitty vehicle Ryan must have stolen for his heist, hitting the horn until Ryan got back in the driver’s seat.  
“Yeah, yeah, yes he’s fucking still alive, don’t even joke about that. Geoff Lazer fucking Ramsey if you do not get all of those little hired hands of yours together in 20 to figure this out I will fill your apartment with snakes.” A small squeak was heard on the other side of the line of a fuming Michael, who promptly hung up and started giving Ryan directions. “We’re going to meet a team, they should help us to find Gav.”

  
Ryan punched it, doing way more than was safe, let alone what the speed limit permits. Ryan's phone continued to ping, constant reminders that every second was precious, every breath is another step Gavin takes towards death. They made it to a mid-city penthouse in record time, running up the stairs before pausing to collect themselves outside the door, walking in calm and commanding, ready to find their boy.

  
Matt’s immediately there, getting Ryan’s phone to start trying to figure out anything he can do. Ray and Geoff were sitting at the large dining table where Michael joined them. Ryan went to help Matt, where Jeremy also approached to watch over his shoulder. Jack walked in to try and comfort Michael, who is disgruntled at the man thinking he’s weak, but also slightly enjoyed the presence of someone he’s known so long. They stood, or in some cases, sat, around in silence until Ryan chimed in.

  
“Why are the messages all so far apart? They could have been sent closer together, like look, these two, they’re two sentences that go together as if one message, but they’re 15 minutes apart.” This seemed to bring the pieces together for Matt, who started typing numbers while scrolling through every message.

  
“The minute digits are coordinates, he waited for the hour to turn to switch from longitude to latitude.” Matt said, opening up a map and putting them in, “here, the Heirloom Cemetery off Sunny Boulevard.”

  
“Isn’t there some frat party there tonight? They do their initiations this time of year,” Ray piped up from his place nearly sprawled out on the dining table. Michael and Ryan met eyes, both saying their goodbyes before Ryan grabbed his phone and they both left. Ryan saw his opportunity, he stood in the middle of the street with his arms out, mask back on, just before a motorcycle came to a screeching halt in front of him.

  
“We’re taking this,” he stated, pulling the man off before quickly getting on with Michael behind him. Ryan drove like he was being chased, Ryan drove knowing every moment counted to keep Gavin safe. Michael held his phone just inside Ryan’s arms so he could glance at it and see the new message.

  
_15:14 Cutting it close. 15 minutes._

  
Ryan looked up and saw brake lights, heard the distinct noise of construction, before quickly turning down an alley and trying to go faster, knowing this way should take even less time. They emerge right next to a street cop, who starts to speak up before seeing the infamous Vagabond mask and quickly backing off. Ryan drove off the road once they made it to the cemetery, driving all the way up to where he could see the pyre built for a bonfire. They made it just as one of the obviously new inductees shot a firework sideways, into the pyre to start the fire. Ryan gunned the engine once he made it up, all eyes on him and his ominous as hell mask caused the field to empty as Michael jumped off the bike. He quickly ran to the fire, shoving half-burning sticks and embers out of the way to get to Gavin, pulling him out roughly just to get him away from the flames. Gavin was shaking and coughing, smoke had already made it into his lungs and he had been dreading his inevitable death in the fire for nearly an hour. He held on to Michael, looking up and weakly gesturing Ryan over before lying and clinging to both of them.

  
“Gavin, I can explain, I didn’t want to leave, I sw-” Ryan was cut off by a glare from Gavin as he tried to talk and ended up simply coughing.

  
"Oh my God, Ryan, I couldn't care less right now,” another cough. “Bloody hell. Later, you can tell me later, shit-" he completely stopped talking at this point, too busy coughing and gagging from coughing so much, holding both of his boys hands as tears streamed down his face. He gave up holding it, crying and letting small coughs out as he hid his face between the two of them. “Can we go home now?” Gavin asked quietly, ready to leave this all behind. Michael nodded, starting to pick him up and carry him to the bike before Gavin grabbed Ryan’s shirt. “Michael, he’s coming with us.” Michael just faked an exasperated sigh before winking at Ryan and having him walk along with them.


End file.
